


Say Nothing At All

by ZodiacBiologist



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Anxiety, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: After a day filled with zany antics and skit script reads, it was sufficient to say that Yakko Warner was angry.Dot and Wakko have fallen asleep after filming, leaving Yakko alone with his thoughts.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	Say Nothing At All

After a day filled with zany antics and skit script reads, it was sufficient to say that the Warner siblings were exhausted. Dot whined loudly, tossing herself onto the studio floor.

"I'm tired!"

"Well, let's head-" Yakko began, when Wakko joined his sister on the floor.

"I'm tired, too!" The middle child cried out, flailing his arms dramatically as he spoke. 

Yakko rolled his eyes, stepping between the two children, "As I was saying, let's head back to the-

"I'm too tired to move!" Dot squeaked, throwing an arm over her eyes, "Yakko, can you carry me?"

The eldest of the siblings opened his mouth to speak, when he was cut off by Wakko, "Me too! Please, Yakko!?"

"Now, now, Sibs; I love you both, b-" 

If not for his cartoon-like reflexes, Yakko would have been hurtling to the floor as he found his arms full with his brother and sister. A fit of giggles followed as two sets of arms grabbed on tight and refused to let go. 

"Carry us, Yakko!" Dot insisted, wrapping her legs around her brother's waist.

"Yeah, Yakko! Carry us, please!" Wakko agreed, tossing himself over the older Warner's shoulder.

"Hey! I thought you guys were too tired to move." Yakko snapped, though he tightened his hold on the two. He didn't mind carrying his siblings home, but he was definitely going to tease them about it.

"Shh, no more talking." Dot lifted her tail and pushed it in front of Yakko's face. Close enough.

The teen rolled his eyes, stopping briefly to readjust his siblings. 

"Lay off the snacks if you want me to carry y-" Now it was Wakko's tail batting him in the face. 

"Hush. Bed time now." Wakko commented, though Yakko could feel the younger boy smirking behind his back.

"Right. Bed time." They were right though. Bed sounded amazing after the day they had and calling it an early night didn't seem so bad.

However, the Warners were never ones to go directly to bed. No, there was usually a song and dance first (literally) or at least, there was normally some television or a bedtime story.

"What should we watch tonight, Sib-" Now there were two tails batting either side of Yakko's face, followed by a barrage of shushes. Odd. Normally the mention of TV had the younger Warners bright eyed and tails not hitting anyone. Maybe they really were tired...Nah. Dot and Wakko probably just didn't want their brother dropping them. 

He would and has done it before. 

Whatever, the watertower was finally in view and Yakko was dang near running for it as the weight of his siblings was starting to be too much. Dot and Wakko didn't seem to mind, not even when Yakko bumped both their heads on the doorway.

"Alright, that's enough of that." The eldest Warner stated, releasing his siblings from his hold...At least, he tried to.

Even free from his arms, the two still clung tightly to their brother,

"Bed time." Dot chirped, shoving her face against Yakko's neck.

"Yes, Sister Sib, it's bedtime, so let's put you to bed an-" Again with these tails in his face. 

"Shhh." Wakko scolded lightly, before going limp across his brother's shoulder.

"You two know you can't just sleep o-" When was Yakko going to learn that speaking at this point would just result in more tails to the face? Fine. If they wanted to cuddle for a bit, he'd allow it.

Maybe he could just watch the TV with subtitles on then…

Shuffling over to the couch, the teenager sat down carefully, shifting his siblings to hold them in a more comfortable position. They used to sleep like that all the time when they were first locked in the tower. They'd get scared...Not that Yakko blamed them. They were kids, after all! There was no sound in the tower, no light, nothing! Just a dark, empty room with the only source of comfort being each other-

No, Yakko didn't blame his siblings at all for being like this. Those times were stressful and he was their rock...So it made sense that his siblings still sought comfort in him when stressed now. They might not be trapped anymore, but Hollywood was and continues to be its own type of hell. 

The teenager took a breath and held it, feeling the bitter taste of old anger rising in his throat. None of what happened to them was fair, absolutely none of it! And here they were now, free at least, but at what cost. They were only useful to the studio when they were making money and any skit could be their last. The door of the watertower could get locked on them at any moment and even if it wasn't, the door was still shut tight in their fitful dreams.

No. That was wrong again...Dot and Wakko never had fitful dreams...Yakko always made sure they were sent to bed with a silly story, a gentle song, anything to keep away the dread of the sealed door. Some nights, the frustration of being locked away would become too much and songs and stories were too hard to come up with; These were the nights where Yakko would just focus on breathing, hoping that the sheer fact of being alive was enough to comfort his siblings. 

Maybe that's why they wanted him quiet tonight...After a day of talking...Er, yakking all day long, it was time to just revel in being alive. No matter what was going on in their lives, their older brother was always there to carry on when they didn't feel like it anymore. They didn't need him to talk, the one thing he was good at, they just needed him to be present. 

Yakko found his grip on the pair tightening just a bit. 

After a day filled with zany antics and skit script reads, it was sufficient to say that Yakko Warner was angry. Angry, but satisfied. Sure, he and his siblings were working for the very studio that caused him overwhelming anxiety, but that was an issue for another day.

Right now, Yakko's only role to play was an older brother and his lines were nothing to say at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a series of Yakko's insomnia thoughts, not sure yet. But I can definitely relate. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing.


End file.
